1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miter saws, specifically those miter saws used to cut wood, metals, and plastics.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Saws and other apparatuses designed for cutting or performing other working operations on a workpiece, particularly miter saws, typically include mechanisms for moving the saw blade or cutting tool in relationship to the workpiece. Examples of such equipment include miter saws that are adapted for allowing the user to selectively move the saw blade in a vertical plane for cutting. Miter saws are used to make a precise end cuts in these materials, and one of the primary defining characteristics of these types of saws is the maximum capacity in length and depth of cut. It is generally desirable to have a saw with enough capacity to cut the most commonly encountered materials for the job at hand. Two methods of increasing capacity are well understood by the industry. The first method is to increase the diameter of the cutting blade in order to increase the effective cross section of the cut. The primary drawbacks of this method is that the entire saw must be made larger to accommodate a larger saw blade, which adds weight, volume, and cost to the saw.
The second method typically uses a rail and bearing assembly that allows the cutting head to traverse across the material to be cut, thereby increasing the effective cross section of the cut. This method also has significant drawbacks, due to increases in material costs, weight, and complexity.
The intent of the discovery process was to determine if there was another method to increase the capacity of a miter saw that avoided or minimized the increase in weight, volume, cost, and complexity. Such a saw would be very beneficial to a user who is interested in a miter saw with the capacity of a larger saw without increased size and weight. Saws with large capacity tend to be heavy, bulky, and expensive. On the other hand, saws that are less heavy and more compact often do not have the capacity necessary to meet the user's requirements. From the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a miter saw with increased saw capacity without adding significantly to the cost, weight, and size of the unit.